To Live Happily Ever After
by angel-castiel-rules-the-world
Summary: Exactly what it says in the title really. This is the happily ever afters of all our favourite Characters from 'To Relieve Boredom' and 'To Exact Sweet Revenge'. Destiel, Kali/Gabriel, Sam/Jess. Finale in the 'To' series. Human AU. Read the other two first.
1. The Fond Farewell

**Hello my darlings. Well here it is. The final instalment in the 'To' series. The way I am laying this is out will be like a series of one shots or short stories, so the chapters will actually have titles and everything.**

 **I'm hoping that it will give an overview of the happy ever afters of all the characters while all their dreams come true.**

 **Now without further ado, time to enjoy the leaving party.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The music pounded out of the open door of The Roadhouse, not that Dean Winchester would call this racket music. In fact just the thought of even associating it with his classics made him shudder, and even more worryingly, he had even found his body shaking along to some of it. (Yeah Dean-o. come on baby, shake it off.)

But no, definitely not music. No Matter what his future brother-in-law had to say about the matter. In fact the choice of entertainment for Gabriel and Kali's leaving do left Dean with the distinct impression that they were both completely tone death and suicidal, I mean, they were play Taylor Swift. Taylor freakin' Swift, and next, was karaoke for god's sake. Gabriel was even trying to get Dean to sing. Him. No way in hell was he going to do that. He would have to be truly evil to inflect that on the people here. (Oh how I do love slipping supernatural reference into my stories, it keeps me all happy).

Castiel on the other hand was a grand old time drinking too much and partying with his brother one last time. Since Gabriel had found Kali again and they had got engaged he and Castiel had spent more time together, knowing that In a matter of months Gabriel would be leaving the town for good (don't worry he will visit regularly, after all he had to provide Dean with his pie). As such they had been making the most of it. Therefore he was happily dancing in The Roadhouse to whatever music Gabriel put on. Though dancing was probably the wrong word for the movement he was making, Gabriel found them rather entertaining if not a little odd. No that he was any better, his dancing had a definite air of bad dad dancing to it. Ah well hey they were having fun. (I'm sure they were.)

Then it started, the part Gabriel was most looking forwards to, and Kali was dreading if she was honest. It was karaoke time. (Hell's yeah.)

Gabriel made his way up to the stage with his performance partners at his side. He was going to miss Matt and Rob when he moved, but hey, they could always come and visit him, surely he could find a karaoke bar in New York for them to torture. But right now he had a plan. Turning to the boys beside him he smirked as he took one of the microphones and hit play on the sound system.

Once again the intro to One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' sounded out around the room making everyone inside fall silent, for even those who hadn't seen their last rendition on the high street had heard of the display. And they were all very interested in seeing their own version of the boy band live on stage. (Wouldn't we all be?)

Kali on the other hand was tempted to put her hands over her face and run for the door. Did he really have to do this again, here? But of course she knew the answer, he was Gabriel, and this was what he did. So forcing a smile to her face she looked up at the stage and caught the twinkle in her fiancés eyes. What was he up to now?  
"Hey people. Now for those of you who don't know, this is a song which is close to my heart, having sung it to the love of my life before asking her to marry me the first. She said no, but I was persistence and she is now mine. So this one is for you Kali-ko. I think it sums you up rather well."

With that Gabriel, Rob and Matt all pulled the collars up on their shirts and rolled up their sleeves making them look like bad extras from the movie 'Grease', before taking up their microphones. (I would say for the last time, but that would be a lie. These boys like any excuse to sing after all.)

"You're insecure, don't know what for,

Turn heads when you walk through the door…"

And with that Gabriel was off, as were the though two. And what was the most worrying about this performance was that Kali (and Dean) had a sneaky suspicion that they had practiced, after all their dance moves were almost in sync and everything.

Then Gabriel jumped of the small makeshift stage and walked up to Kali as he did that day in front of her store and sang straight to her

"You don't know that you're beautiful,

That's what makes you beautiful…"

And as the music faded away Gabriel once more got onto one knew and smiling up at her spoke.

"Kali, my love, marry me and make me the happiest man?" he asked with a cheesy grin on his face and she couldn't help it, Kali laughing, held up her left hand to show the simple but elegant diamond ring that had lived in his draw for 15 years finally on her finger where it belonged.

"Sorry Gabriel, but I'm already taken, and I don't think my fiancé wound like it if I yes." She replied with a mock, serious tone in her voice.

At that Gabriel stood, picking her up and spinning her round with a kiss before putting her back down and speaking.

"I have it on good authority that you future husband will always like it when you say yes to me." He replied with a cheeky grin before his tone and the look in his eyes suddenly turned serious. "I love you Kali, and I'm never letting you go."

And just as soon as if appeared, it was gone. Serious Gabriel morphed back into the trickster that they all knew and loved and turned back to his audience, persuading them to get up onto stage and murder some song for the entertainment of all. And so the evening went on.

* * *

Gayety and fun was had by all until they only ones left where Ellen behind the bar cleaning up, Bobby on his stool the permanent fixture, Sam and a pregnant Jess resting in a booth at the back, with Charlie, and Cas and Dean, arm in arm as they murmured drunken sweet nothings into each other's ear. In fact the booth they sat in was the same one that Gabriel had sat in when he had first seen Kali in 15 years.

Grabbing the love of his life Gabriel pulled her to him and started dancing once more, though this time with her in his arms. Not that there was any music, as such he started singing One Direction once more, though slower this time, making Kali laugh and shake her head at him before she spoke.

"Why do I have the horrible feeling that we are going to be dancing to that song on our wedding?" she asked wirily then closed her eyes at the light that appeared in her lover's eyes.

"What a brilliant idea." Gabriel replied with a smile on his lips as he dipped her and bent down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Though I think we're going to be dancing to it every day for the rest of our lives." He mumbled before pulling her up and smiling once more, the both of them in their own little world, or at least they were until Deans dulcet tones broke the spell and made them join the rest of them for a last drink.

* * *

That night Gabriel stood at the window of his apartment with a glass of water in his hand as he stared out at the dark high street of the small town that had been his home for the last 15 years. The place that he had so many memories, good and bad. The place where his brother was happily settled with his soon-to-be husband. He couldn't believe that in a year and a half both he had Cassie had found their happy ever afters with their perfect partner, Castiel had Dean, and he, Gabriel, he had his Kali. Speaking which…

Gabriel leaned back when he felt Kali's arms come up and around him.

"Hey hon, what you doing up?" He asked as he turned his head to nuzzle into her hair.

"Missing you. What are you doing up Gabe?" Kali replied as she leaned against him counterbalancing his weight and resting her head against his shoulder.

"Just taking one last look at the view." He replied turning back to the darkness outside.

"It's not like your leaving the town forever town Gabriel. We'll be back in two weeks for Castiel and Dean's wedding." Kali replied gently, she understood what he meant despite her words.

"I know, but…" Gabriel said with a shrug, he really couldn't explain it.

"It wouldn't be the same?" She suggested moving so her chin was resting on his shoulder and she could see the view, or lack thereof, for herself.

"No." Gabriel replied with a smile at her words.

"Are you regretting leaving?" She asked, it was a thought that had crossed her mind more than once since she and Gabriel had got together and started to agree the move back home.

"No. I could never regret any decision that means I get to be with you. It's the right time to go. Cassie doesn't need me here anymore. Time for me and you now." Gabriel replied turning in her arms so that they were now face to face and he could pull her to him.

"Good. I love you Gabe." Kali replied in a whisper against his lips.

"I love you too Kali-ko." Gabriel replied before sealing the words with a sweet and deep kiss. They then both turned and went to their room. They had an early start the next day after all. They had to make their way to New York and the start of their new life together.

(Ah, ain't that sweet.)


	2. A Destiel Wedding, Part 1: Stag Night(s)

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank toonamifan666 for the wonderful review. I would also like to thank all you lovely people who have followed and favoured this since my last update.**

 **So here we are, the next chapter. This is the first chapter of the short story of Dean and Cas' wedding. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was nervous. Not that he was going to tell anyone such a thing, but he was. See it was that time before a wedding where those participating in the ceremony went and had one more night of freedom. Namely the stag night, for both him and Cas. Now he wasn't nervous about his own. He knew that Sam had arranged that they meet up with some of his good friends at The Roadhouse (yeah we're going back) and they would just have a few beers and no doubt the other guys with rib him about shackling himself to Cas forever, but that he could deal with. Hell, to him that sounded like a great night (that it does).

But Cas' was being organised by Gabriel and Charlie. And Dean would not put it past those two to do something outrageous. (Really? I wonder why?) Even from New York Gabriel had a damn reach in this town, and throw in Charlie as his co-conspirator, and Dean didn't stand a chance to change anything (so very true). You see, his worst fear was that they would take Cas to some up class strip joint and throw scanty clan sexy men at him. Not that Dean thought Cas would do anything with said men, but it might make him rethink the whole getting married to Dean thing. I mean who wouldn't prefer half naked highly attractive men to Dean? (No one, especially not Castiel, darling.) So he was worried that Cas would suddenly see the light and leave him.

Of course everyone knew this, and they all thought he was bat shit crazy, but hey, its Dean. (Ah Dean.)

* * *

Castiel was also worried about his stag do. But for a very different reason. See his idea of a good night would be being able to stay at home, curled up on the couch with a good book. But there was no way the Charlie or Gabriel would let that happen. Charlie had made that very clear over the last week at work (I bet she has). And so he was going to have to put up with whatever it was they had decided. He was also worried due to Gabriel's damn dress code. He had to wear that bloody suit again. It was bad enough that his brother and Sam had made him and Dean buy new ones for their wedding day. Dean and Castiel had been very much of the opinion that they should marry in jeans and jumpers, but no. There brothers had got involved, damn them. Oh well at lest he could speed the afternoon reading his book with Dean curled up beside him. (Good plan, relax in the afternoon. You might need your energy later.)

* * *

Gabriel and Kali flew into the local airport less than two weeks after leaving the town. They were greeted by a very excited Charlie who threw herself on both of them as if she hadn't seen them in years rather than days.

"I'm so glad your back, I have everything planned." She said grabbing Gabriel. Before he could respond she then grabbed Kali. "And we are going to have a good girly chat." She said to her before letting go and smiling at the pair of them like a proud mother making Gabriel shake his head at her.

"Good to see you to Charlie." He replied before making his way to the door. When they got to Charlies tired old car Gabriel was tempted to go and hire himself and Kali something else, but one look at Charlie face and he knew that if he tried she would kill him. Subtly, like by telling Kali stories about him that he really felt she shouldn't know. (Do you really think she hasn't already Gabe? I mean, really? They are friends after all. And friends talk.)

So the three of them got in the car, Gabriel relegated to the back seat so Kali and Charlie could chat on the journey back to town. Once there Charlie drove them to The Bakery where they were staying once again in the apartment above. Not that that was Gabriel's destination. No he went straight for the kitchen, giving Missouri a kiss and shooing her out so he would have it to himself. Once alone he went to the radio and found some good music he could sing along to. He then turned, putting his butterfly hair clips in his hair as he did so (he still hadn't brought any other hair accessories, and they seemed to have quickly become a signature for him at Shiva's restaurant so he kept them). With that done he rubbed his hands together. He had a wedding cake to create. Definitely the best way to spend the afternoon.

Kali and Charlie on the other hand had dropped off the luggage and then gone over to Sam and Jess'. They were going to have good old fashioned afternoon tea, which in truth consisted of much talking, or gossiping might be a better word. Yes definitely the perfect way to spend an afternoon.

* * *

But now it was night time and Castiel was glowering at himself in the mirror as he tried to put on the three piece monstrosity of a suit that Gabriel had made him buy for that date with Balthazar, of course remembering that date also brought to his mind the image of Dean in his suit that night. Hmm, maybe getting married in suits wasn't such a bad thing, they really did accentuate Dean's assets, for instance his ass. (Naughty Cassie.) Hmm, and back to dressing for this frightful night.

Dean walked into his and Cas' room to finish grabbing his stuff, he was staying overnight at Sam's before the big day, Sam insisting that the bride and groom couldn't see each other before the wedding. Of course when Dean had pointed out that there was no bride, Sam had just laughed and slapped him on the back telling him to keep telling himself that, the bitch that he was (go Sam). But anyway Dean walked in on Cas, wearing that suit. Damn he looked fine, and tomorrow he would be all Deans. Not that he wasn't already but still. They would have a piece of paper that proved it and everything.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and saw Dean standing there, just looking at him which caused him to raise his eyebrow at the man in question making Dean smile.

"You look amazing." Dean replied coming over and wrapping Cas in his arms.

"So do you Dean." Castiel responded, even if Dean was only wearing jeans and a (very) tight tee. But then he always looked amazing to Castiel.

"You know, wherever you go tonight all the guys are going to want you." Dean murmured as he buried his face in Cas' shoulder and kissed his neck, finally letting some of his insecurity show.

"Then they will be disappointed, the only one I want is you." Castiel replied tilting his head to give Dean better access.

"I love you Cas." Dean breathed against the other man's skin. He still couldn't quite believe that he had this man and he was all his. (Of course he is, you idjit.)

"I love you too Dean." Castiel replied running his hand through Dean's short hair as their eyes meet in the mirror.

"So when's Gabe coming to pick you up?" Dean asked and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"He's not, we're meeting at the wine bar." Castiel replied turning so he was face to face with Dean and smiling up at him with a knowing smile.

"Well in that case Cas. I think you're going to be late." Dean said easing Castiel suit jacket back off his shoulders.

"You know, I think you might be right. Of course so will you." Castiel replied in a sensual whisper before he moved forwards and locked his lips with Deans.

And they were, both of them were late to their different destinations, but both there brothers took one look at their faces and rolled their eyes. Both Sam and Gabriel were well aware of what Dean and Cas had been doing that caused the delay. It was kinda obvious in Dean's smug smile and Castiel's even messier than usual hair.

* * *

Once Dean finally made his way to Sam's his brother insisted that he change into something smart. Dean thought this was a waste of time, they were only going to The Roadhouse, but Sam was insistent. He wanted Dean to look his best.

"You never know who may turn up." He said with a smirk as Dean was busy tying the same blue tie he had worn on his date with Lisa. While it didn't have the best memories, the colour was the same as Cas' eyes making Dean like it. (Ah bless.)

"What have you done Sam?" Dean asked suddenly worried about the undertone of his brother's voice. Please god don't let Sam have done anything stupid like get him a striper or something. He just wanted a nice night out with friends.

"You'll see, jerk." Was all Sam would say which of course elicited a "Bitch." From Dean.

* * *

But now they were at The Roadhouse having a laugh and watch Garth get completely wasted on like one beer while Benny amused them all with tales of his various travels. Including one in which he worked as a kitchen porter in New York where a certain Novak was the sous chef and dating the boss daughter, though he kept to the funny tales and stayed well away from any issues Gabriel and Kali had had.

* * *

Castiel on the other hand was being dragged around by Charlie and Gabriel to all the places he didn't want to be. Though he was still managing to have a good time. He had good company after all, and if he missed Dean, well that was just the way it went. Tomorrow they would be married and live happily ever after, he could give his brother and his friends this one last night. (How magnanimous of you Castiel.)

Finally they left the posh bar they had been at. Though when he saw what Gabriel produced he was thinking he would very much like to go back inside.

"No." he stated when he saw the blindfold in Gabriel's hand.

"Yes, Cassie. It's your stag night, therefore you do as I wish." (Hmm, not sure that is how it's supposed to go, but, oh well.) With that Gabriel grabbed him so he couldn't move and Charlie, laughing outrageously tied it round his eyes so he couldn't see.

He was then taken to a taxi and they all got inside. He had no idea where they were going, but he did not think it was going to go well. (You never know, Cassie. Trust them?)

* * *

Dean meanwhile was laughing with his brother when Sam looked at his watch.

"It's time." He said with that damn smirk again.

"Time for what?" Dean asked cautiously, just what had his brother organised? (You'll see.)

"Close your eyes and you'll find out. We've got you a special treat." Sam replied trying really hard not to laugh at Dean's glare.

The elder Winchester thought for a moment but in the end complied. God help him, he was intrigued to see what Sam had done this time.

* * *

Gabriel helped the blind Cas out of the taxi and across some sort of ground until they reach a door. Entering the place, (it sounded like a bar to Cas, in fact he was sure he heard voices he recognised) Castiel found himself being lead across the floor until he was stopped. Then Gabriel removed his blindfold. Blinking Castiel discovered he was in The Roadhouse, standing in front of Dean who had his eyes closed. Turning to Gabriel with a look of confusion he saw Sam lean over to Dean.

"Open your eyes big bro. I've got you just what you want." Sam said to Dean with laughter in his voice.

Dean, dreading what he was going to see, carefully opened his eyes to see that Sam had been right. This was definitely just what he always wanted. Standing he grabbed Cas and kissed him passionately before pulling back and they both turned to their brothers.

"Well it seemed Sam and I wanted to invite the same people to your stag night, we thought it would be easier if we just combined the two." Gabriel said with a shrug, though there was a smirk on his face.

At that both Dean and Cas smiled and thanked their brothers before sitting down holding hands. The rest of the evening continued in a blur of alcohol and laughter as everyone decided to start the wedding celebrations a few hours early.

(ah bless 'em all.)


	3. A Destiel Wedding, Part 2: The Ceremony

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv and toonamifan666 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last up date. I love you guys.**

 **So here we are the next part of the wedding, the day itself.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean stood in front of his brother's mirror and swore loudly and eloquently at his reflection. Making his brother who was standing in the doorway smile at his colourful use of language.

"What a hand with that?" Sam asked nodding to the bow tie Dean was trying, and failing, to tie.

"Don't see why we couldn't get clip-on ones." Dean grumbled but happily gave over the job of tying the bow tie to his brother. In all honesty he was sure if he would have been able to do the clasp on a clip on any better right now, his hands were shaking that much, (Ah Dean-o's nervous, bless him.)

"Got the pre-wedding jitters have we?" Sam asked with a smirk for his brother's behaviour. After all it wasn't every day that Dean Winchester let his guard down enough for him to see how he was feeling, in fact, it practically never happened. (So very true.)

"Something like that." Dean replied as Sam moved to stand behind him and he checked his bow tie in the mirror, making sure it was straight and he looked alright.

"You getting cold feet?" Sam asked catching his brother's eye in the mirror from his position over his shoulder. Sam didn't really think Dean was, but he had to ask right? (I guess, but you really should know the answer to that is no.)

"No, if anyone should be its Cas. Hell I wouldn't be surprised to find he's run for the hills, nor would I blame him." Dean responded mumbling, but Sam still heard him and he just rolled his eyes before he grabbed his brother's arms and turned him round to face him. (Damn it Dean. I am getting fed up with you now.)

"Listen to me. Cas loves you and he is never going to leave you. No matter what. Deal with it." Sam said with a stern tone of voice. He had had enough of his brother's crazy belief that he didn't deserve to be loved. (You tell him Sam.)

"Sorry, it's just… today I'm getting everything I've ever dreamed of, you know? And it doesn't feel real in some way." Dean answered in a rare bout of honesty with his brother. He so wanted to believe Sam's words, hell he did, deep down. It was just, his nerves getting the better of him he guessed. (Take a deep breath and calm.)

"Oh its real jerk, we've all seen the nauseating lovely-dovey behaviour of you two." Sam replied with a smirk trying to take Deans mind off of dark thoughts.

"Shut up bitch." Dean said shaking his brother's hands off of his arms, though he did have a thankful smile on his face for Sam.

"Let's get to the registry office before your head grows too big to fit through the door." Sam said turning to walk out of the room.

"Hey." Dean shouted at him as he followed. Damn little bitches of brothers. (Dean be nice.)

* * *

Castiel was standing in his and Dean's room, having just finished tying his own bow tie with completely steady hands. He had no nerves about today, no today he and Dean would become husband and husband in the eyes of the law, and in his mind, in the eyes of god as well. Or at least he hoped so.

"Hey Cassie, how you feeling? Ready to make an honest man out of Dean?" Gabriel asked sauntering into the room and smirking when he saw his brother dressed in all his finery.

"Very much so." Castiel replied turning round to smile at his brother before lifting his hands to the side so he could show off his outfit.

"What do you think?" He asked. (I think the idea of Cas in a tux is hot, but that's just my opinion.)

"I think Dean is one lucky son of a bitch and he had better remember that." Gabriel replied in a rare serious tone as he came over and adjusted Castiel's bow tie so it was straight.

"No I'm the lucky one Gabriel. Thank you for everything." Castiel said taking his brother wrists in his hands and making Gabriel look up into his eyes so he would see that when he said everything Castiel truly meant everything.

"No need to thank me little bro. It's what family does. Now, you sure you want to do this? Cos I can have you on a plane and in a different country in minutes. Just say the word." Gabriel responded with. He couldn't do serious for long after all. (So true.)

With a smile and a shake of his head Castiel walked out of his room with Gabriel following him and coming up with more and more outrageous suggestions about where he could send Cas so that he could get away from Dean. Luckily Castiel had had great experience at ignoring pretty much everything his brother ever said. (A good thing to be able to do on occasion I'm sure.)

* * *

The ceremony itself was a small family affair. Other that Castiel and Dean and there best men they were only six others there. They were Bobby and Ellen, Charlie and Garth, and Kali and Jess. They had decided that they only wanted those that truly mattered to them to be with them for this special time. And while Dean wasn't sure that his partner strictly mattered to him in sense he wanted him at the wedding Castiel had insisted, saying that Garth was the one who had Dean's back and he really didn't want to give the man a reason to let Dean get shot. Not that that was ever likely to happen, but still. Castiel would not take that chance. (Very wise, if not a little over protective.)

And so it was in front of these eight people that Dean and Castiel pledged themselves to each other, and only each other for the rest of their lives. And it was in front of these people that they shared their first kiss as a married couple. It was perfect.

And while all those manly men there would refuse to admit it later, there hadn't been a dry eye in the house by the end of it.

(Yeah, Cas and Dean are married. throw confetti, it's a parade.)


	4. A Destiel Wedding, Part 3: The Reception

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank** **lovely21, toonamifan666, greenpineapple and thefriendlyguy63 for the wonderful reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update. You are all awesome.**

 **So here is the last chapter of A Destiel Wedding, its reception time.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The wedding reception was being held at… wait for it… The Roadhouse (wow, shocker, I know, I know, you're all in awe at the surprise, but the story must go on). There Castiel and Dean had all their friends and family, all the people they didn't want at the ceremony but wanted to celebrate their love with. It was there that both Sam and Gabriel told their embarrassing speeches about their brothers as is the right of the best man, though in truth both their speeches mainly talked about how hard they found it finding their brothers their perfect partner until Charlie came along. As such the redhead got a lot of praise, which she obviously took with humility and grace… as well as handing out her business card to the interests parties among the guests.

Then came the time to cut the cake. Gabriel had out done himself this time. It was without doubt the fanciest thing that had ever graced one of the tables at The Roadhouse, and that was saying something. (So true, last night they had had Dean and Cas in suits. What more could you want?) It was a perfect three tier amalgamation of all that represented both Dean and Castiel, including marzipan books and detective shield as well as hand-made figures of both Castiel and Dean for the top. It showed any who had wondered, that Gabriel truly did not belong in their small town. That he was destined for bigger and better things, and that by leaving he had made the right choice. Not that anyone really doubted any of that for a minute. (And why would they?)

And so Dean and Castiel took the knife in hand together and sliced through the bottom tier, only to find that even if it looked like a normal wedding cake, it was in fact made up of pies. Dean was in heaven, and as such spent the next 15 minutes standing next to it sampling them all, a lot more than once. (I bet. Dean and his pies, I despair.) It was there that Gabriel found him, making extremely rude noises as he put a piece of pie in his mouth. Gabriel refused to let his mind even think what else Dean out into his mouth and made those sorts of noises about. There was only so much one truly wanted to know about their brother's sex life after all. (Naughty Gabriel.) Instead he decided to deflect.

"That good hu?" He asked leaning against the table next to his new brother-in-law.

"Oh hell yeah. If I wasn't married to your brother Gabriel, I would seriously consider marrying this pie, and that one, and that one." Dean replied pointing to all the different layers making Gabriel chuckle.

"Well good thing you've got Cassie then Dean-o. Wouldn't want you committing bigamy after all." Gabriel said, not that Dean could answer, his mouth once again filled with pie, though this time at least he was silent while he enjoyed it. Smiling at him Gabriel decided it was time to get serious here. He came to speak to the other man for a reason after all.

"I don't need to threaten to kill you and bury your body where it will never be found if you hurt Castiel. Do I Dean?" he asked casually looking out over the crowd but watching Dean out of the corner of his eye. He didn't think he did, and this wasn't the first time that he had said this, but he felt it needed re-iterating, just in case in all the marriage mania Dean-o had forgotten.

"No, you don't. I'll never hurt him. but you already know that." Dean replied turning so he too was looking out over the crowd and matching Gabriel's stance which made the older man chuckle once more.

"That I do. Just wanted to make sure. I'm not going to be around so much now and all." Gabriel said with a shrug. It was strange, he had been in New York for two weeks and it already felt like home. This place wasn't, not anymore, but it was where his brother was and as such would always hold a special place in his heart. (Ahhh.)

"You have nothing to worry about. Cas is my life." Dean answered completely serious. He knew what it was like to have to let your brother go. And he also knew that no matter what you would be there for them whenever they needed it. It was what family did.

"Good, keep it that way." Gabriel nodded turning back to Dean with a sunny smile on his lips.

"I will. So how's the big apple?" Dean asked changing the subject to Gabriel instead of himself.

"Pretty much as if I never left." Gabriel replied with a slight disbelief in his voice. He still couldn't believe how easy it had been to fall back into his old life.

"So that a good thing or a bad one?" Dean asked cheekily, though looking at Gabriel's face the answer was obvious.

"A good thing Dean-o, a really good one. Now go dance with your husband." Gabriel responded with a wave of his hand releasing his brother-in-law to go do what he knew he really wanted to do.

"Yeah. My husband." And at that Dean walked off without a backward glance and with the biggest smile on his face that anyone there had ever seen.

Dean walked straight to Cas, he didn't see anyone else on the way, if people tried to stop him to talk he didn't notice, the only thing on his mind was giving his husband a kiss. Cos well, he could. And he loved him and he wanted everyone there to know Castiel was his. (Oh I think they're all aware of that Dean darling, what with it being your wedding reception and all.)

And Castiel, well when he noticed Dean walking to him a smile broke out on his face to match his husbands. His husband. He couldn't quite believe that he was married to the man he loved more than anything. And when Dean reached him and pulled him into his arms he let him. And kissed him back when their lips met. They loved each other, they were married and they had a home. They both had everything they had ever wanted.

And everyone watching them came to the conclusion (as they had soooo many times before) that these two truly were destined for each other.

The end (of this little story at any rate.)


	5. The Birth of a Baby Winchester

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank** **rainystv for the lovely review. And yes, I am an incurable romantic. I blame it on too much Disney as a child (not that I'm complaining, nothing wrong with romance in my mind, especially when writing).**

 **Anyway I hope you like this chapter, and it isn't too graphic, I may have channelled my own feelings at the birth of my son in some parts.** **Oh well, all's good right?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean got the call at some god earthly time of the morning, he was all for ignoring it, but Castiel prodded him making him pick up the phone. When he heard who was on the other end of the line he woke up instantly.

"Dean, Jess has gone into labour. We've just got to the hospital." Sam voice sounded highly stressed down the phone, as well as sounding very much like he had somewhere better to be. Which thinking about it he probably did. (Definitely.)

"On our way." Dean replied and hung up the phone turning to Cas with twinkling eyes. He was so god damn happy. He was about to become an uncle.

"Jess is in labour." He said excitedly to his husband who just smiled at him fondly before getting out of bed and getting dressed. Castiel knew that Dean would want to be there for his brother and to meet his new niece or nephew, Sam and Jess had wanted to keep the sex a surprise.

And so Dean and Castiel dressed to make their way to the hospital and wait through the hours of labour with bad coffee and Dean constantly pacing asking Cas if he thought it normal for labour to be that long. (Believe me, is sooo is.) Castiel of course had no idea but he reassured Dean that everything was fine every time he asked in a calm voice making his husband come and sit by him, taking his hand and telling him that he was so lucky to have a guy like him as his lifelong partner.

* * *

Sam of course were having a less fluffy time of it. In fact he was pretty sure that his wife uttered the words that she was never letting him near her again in-between contractions. (No doubt she has, with venom.) Not that he questioned her on that, it was just the labour talking, or at least he really hoped it was. And so he stood beside her coaching her as best as he could in her breathing ,though that got a lot of not nice things said to him (yeah I'll bet it did honey), and he held her hand. Trying hard to alternate them so they would both be as broken as each other. Balance in all things right? (Yes well, you try having a baby, it's bloody painful. And calm, rant over.)

Jess' world on the other hand had contracted to pain, and preparing for the next round of pain, not that there was much time in-between the bouts pain to do so. Making herself breathe was one of the hardest things she could do right then, she just wanted to grit her teeth and have it **done**. And when she finally managed to scream for the drugs she was told she was too far gone to have them. What the frigging hell? (You tell 'em girl.)

Then came the pushing and the world became a blur of Sam telling her she was doing great (what did he frigging well know?) and the midwife's smiling face. God she wanted to punch that woman. Seriously, knock her the freak out. How in the hell could she be so freaking cheery when Jess was in this much pain. I mean seriously? Where the hell were the miserable staff? At least they wouldn't sugar coat it with just one more push now. She had given too many to count one more pushes before the head of her child appeared, and then the shoulders and body slipped out and she was given the luxury of a moments respite before the next part of the birth started.

"It a girl." The midwife proclaimed in that moment of peace, and with that Jess found herself with a bloody (physically rather than swearingly) baby placed on her chest. Looking down at the child she wrapped her arms around her instinctually and as such didn't even feel when she pasted the placenta, all she cared about was the bundle of joy in her arms, her daughter's little hands and feet. She had done it. She had had her child. Turning to smile at Sam with such love and joy in her eyes, she found the same emotions reflected in her husband's eyes, along with a look of pride at what she had done. (ahh baby Winchester has arrived. So cute.)

* * *

By the time that Dean and Cas saw their new niece and her parents, everything had been cleaned up and the child was wrapped in a yellow cotton blanket that her uncles had brought her for this exact purpose. When they entered the room Dean smiled at Sam and Jess but his eyes were drawn to the sleeping baby in the hospital cot by Jess' bedside. Moving so he was standing over her he gently ran his finger across her little forehead and down her sweet cheek. In that one movement he fell in love, promising that he would do anything for this little girl. He would play with her, guide her music choice, let's be honest Sam's choice was terrible (so don't agree, Jason Manns is awesome) and threaten her boyfriends with arrest if not death, if they so much as looked at her wrong. Yes this was the child he would never have, not that Dean thought of it that way. No to him she was his beautiful little niece whom he would happily give the world.

Castiel on the other hand went and congratulated the parents, giving both Jess and Sam a hug from the both of them. He then talked to them both, but all the time he was watching Dean, and in doing so he saw the love in his husband's eyes. And he realised that while they were happy, Dean didn't have his dream. He had no child to care for. Castiel remembered the conversation he had with Gabriel about adoption, and looking at Dean he felt that maybe he was ready to give him what it was he wanted now. He would give Dean the child he craved, give him his complete happiness. With that decided he turned back to Sam and Jess to ask there daughters name.

"We've called her Mary, after mom." Sam replied with a smile as he put his arm around his wife.

The name made Dean look up at him with acceptance in his eyes. He knew, as Castiel did not, that he had always planned to call his first born daughter Mary. But he had married Cas, and he didn't regret that for a second. But it did mean that he was never going to be a father. As such he was glad that his brother would do what he was not able to do and keep their mothers memory alive for the next generation.

At that Mary Winchester started to wake and cry, Dean didn't hesitate, he scooped the child from her cot and held her close, cooing sweet nothings in her ear as he bounced her. She wasn't the first baby he had held after all, no that had been her father. Once she was calm again he turned to his husband and held her out to him.

Castiel couldn't believe it. Dean wanted him to hold the baby? He had never held a baby, hell he really wasn't a child person, let alone babies. But his husband wanted him too, and if he was planning on adopting one of these he was going to have to get used to it. He couldn't leave Dean to look after their child alone after all, could he?

So with much trepidation he held out his arms. Dean seeing his look of first horror and then uncertainty came close to him to show him how to hold their niece. How to make sure her head was supported, and her body held close to his own so she was comforted by the sound of a heartbeat. Even if Dean was sure Cas' was going 20 to the dozen right then.

And then Castiel had the baby, no Mary, his niece, in his arms. He felt her tiny body close to his and stoked her sweet little head which was dusted with hair, and Castiel Novak, for the second time in his life fell in love. She was beautiful and little and perfect. With that realisation he turned to Dean with the biggest smile in the world on his face. A smile Dean returned, though Dean had no idea what Castiel was truly smiling about.

You see Castiel had just realised that there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to have a child with Dean, his husband. Someone they could share their love with for all eternity.

And Sam watched on, smiling as his brothers (both of them, he dropped the in law some time ago) met his daughter and fell in love with her as he had.

Jess on the other hand had fallen asleep, safe in the knowledge that there was someone in the room who knew how to take care of her child. After all Dean had done a fantastic job with her husband, he would be fine with her daughter too.

(Ahh a Baby.)


	6. The Baby Conversation

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank rainystv and toonamifan666 for the lovely reviews. So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since the birth of Mary Winchester and Castiel had discovered that the love he felt for the child grew by the day. He was becoming even more gooey than Dean, if that was possible. But he had yet to bring up the idea of them getting one of their own with his husband. It seemed whenever he mentioned children in general rather than Mary in particular Dean would change the subject, and Castiel was starting to get annoyed with his husbands behaviour. Oh he wasn't stupid, he knew the reason Dean did it was because he didn't want to think about how he would never have a child, but that did not help Castiel try to tell him he wanted them to have one.

And so he decided to use a more manipulative method than him and Dean sitting down and having a conversation about getting a baby. As such he offered his and his husbands services as a babysitter for their niece so that her parents could go out and spend time together. Jess and Sam quickly agreed, as while they loved there daughter more than life itself, they really did need some time together alone as it were.

And so that was how Dean found himself sitting on his brother's couch, with Mary sleeping in his arms after her bottle, being confronted by his husband.

"Dean, I've been thinking. I want a child." Castiel said realising he had been beating round the bush too much. He needed to come straight to the point if he was going to get Dean to talk about them having a child.

"You what?" Dean asked in shock, cos surely Cas was well aware he didn't have the right parts for making one of them. You know, no lady parts. (Yes we get what you're talking about Dean, thank you very much.)

"I want us to have a child Dean." Castiel said again hoping that Dean's shock wasn't from him not wanting a baby with him. What if Castiel had got it wrong? (You haven't.) What if Dean didn't want a child? (He does.) Had he just made a huge mistake? (No way in hell darling.)

"How? We've both guys, Cas." Dean asked he was completely confused by this conversation. Cos lets be honesty it was never one he expected to have with his husband, like ever. (Numpty Dean, there is more than one way to get a child, and no I don't mean kidnap, behave.)

"I am well aware of that Dean. But maybe we could adopt?" Castiel suggested with a wiry smile on his face. Had the idea really never crossed Deans mind? (No seems not. Bless him.)

"Adopt?" Dean asked stunned by the idea. He had never thought of that. (See told you.)

"Yes Dean." Castiel replied in a tone reminiscent of one you would use on a child, which was kind of appropriate considering there topic of conversation.

"Adopt." Dean repeated, but this time as a statement rather than a question. After that he sat there in silence as the word went round and round in his head and tried to work out how he felt about it. "Never really thought about that." he finally muttered once he realised that yes, that could well be an option for them.

"So do you think it sounds like a good idea?" Castiel asked, he was starting to get anxious now. He wanted Dean to be as keen on this idea as he was, it would be pointless getting a child if only one of them wanted it. (Don't worry Cassie, that will never be a problem.)

"Yeah, I... hell yeah." Dean said, having (finally) processed what Castiel was saying. With that he went to grab Cas, forgetting he had a baby in his arms. (Oops.)

"Mind Mary." Castiel said when he saw Dean try to hug him, he'd automatically held out his hands to grab the child as if he thought Dean was going to drop her.

"Yeah, that wouldn't look to good on the application would it? We got so excited about deciding to adopt we squashed our niece." Dean chuckled as he placed Mary down on her play mat before turning back to his husband and pulling him into his arms. He couldn't believe this. He was going to get everything he had ever dreamed of. He had thought he had to choose between having Cas or having a child, and he had chosen, now here was his husband telling him he could have both. To him it really was the best thing he had ever heard, and nothing could stop them now. They were going to be a proper family.

And Castiel was just as happy as Dean. They would have their own child, it could play with Mary, she would be like its sister. And Castiel couldn't wait, already planing on where to go next. He may have already done lots of research on the subject of adoption and as such may already have a copy of the forms they needed to fill in. He would get Dean to do that as soon as they got home. It was time to get there family started.

(yeah, Dean and Cassie want a baby too. Got to love a baby.)


	7. A Kabriel Wedding, Part 1: The Arrivals

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank toonamifan666, greenpineapple and thefriendlyguy63 for the lovely reviews. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, it's sort of a catch up one, but I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel stood at the arrivals gate of JFK airport hopping from foot to foot. He was waiting for his little brother and his husband to come for their first trip to the big apple. Well the first trip in 15 years at least. See Dean and Cassie were visiting for his and Kali's wedding. And he couldn't wait. He hadn't seen Castiel since his brother's own wedding after all which was almost six months ago. He hadn't been able to get the time away from work to get down to see the latest addition to the Winchester family, though he had seen the pictures of Mary and he had to agree with Cassie, she was rather adorable. In truth he couldn't wait until he and Kali had one of their own. He had to keep up the Novak side of the family after all right? (So true Gabriel. So very true. Go make babies.)

Suddenly the two people he was waiting for were there, walking through the arrivals gate hand in hand. Man they were still as soppy as ever it seemed to him (hell yeah). Even marriage hadn't changed them. But he couldn't really complain. It was a good sign that his little bro was happy, which was good, cos he really would prefer not to have to poison Dean at his own wedding. That could well be slightly awkward. (Just slightly.)

* * *

Castiel was nervous, he had never really been to New York after all. His one and only other visit had consisted of him arriving on his brother's doorstep and then being whisked away a couple of days later. So yes, he had no idea what to expect. Dean on the other hand had visited the city before, but he preferred there small town home (which I still haven't named). But hey, they weren't here for sightseeing but to watch Gabriel and Kali get married. And Dean could confirm that that was the best thing in the world to do. He and Cas had been married nine months now, and every day was better than the last. He loved his husband so god damn much. The only thing that would make his life better was a baby, but they were in the process of getting one of them to. So the world was good in Dean's mind. (Ah so sweet.)

Castiel was also worried that they would run into other members of his family while they were here, but as Dean had pointed out there were millions of people in this city. Was it really likely they would bump into any of the Novak's? I mean it wasn't like they would be going into their circles while in town. They were here to celebrate Gabriel's wedding after all. And as his best man Castiel couldn't really not go. (No not really dear.)

* * *

And so they came out of the arrivals gate only to suddenly be rushed and hugged by Gabriel himself. Grabbing them both in his arms and holding them tight before releasing them with a sunny smile on his face.

"Hey little bro, and little bro's beau." Gabriel said once he had let go.

"Really? Little bro's beau?" Dean asked, I mean really? (Yes, really.)

"What it rhythmed." Gabriel exclaimed at his most flamboyant before he grabbed Castiel's case and marched towards the exit.

Gabriel had put Dean and Castiel up at very upmarket hotel where he and Kali were getting married in a few days' time. But he insisted that they came round there's for dinner, claiming that the chef at the hotel wasn't a patch on him. Which was actually probably nothing more than the truth. In the six months he had been back his name was already regularly mentioned among the best in the business. Shiva in fact was walking round with a permanent smug look at having got Gabriel to work for him when his competitors had failed. Thought to be fair for a start none of them had been able to find the man, and well, now he was marrying Kali. They really hadn't stood a chance (To true). Shiva was happy that the family business would be staying in the family and in Gabriel's extremely capable hands.

Gabriel on the other hand was enjoying being back in the business, working in the busy environment of the kitchen. The only thing he missed was that now he had to plan more main meals than desserts, and desserts were his speciality. In fact he had insisted on making his own wedding cake, saying no one else would be able to do it as well as him. (Very modest Gabriel.) Though he did relent and allow the pastry chef at the restaurant to assist him. (How magnanimous of you.) That man in question was extremely happy to assist, in that time with Gabriel he had learnt more about making perfect cakes than in most of the years of his career.

But in general Gabriel was happy, he had his Kali and life was good. He had also had the extreme pleasure of having Michael come into the restaurant with some of his investors and said investors insisting on complimenting the chef. In person. As such he stood there and watched his brother having to be polite to him and everything. It was hilarious. (I'm sure it was dear.) Of course after that it seemed Michael had chosen a new restaurant to frequent, which was just as well. Gabriel couldn't be sure he wouldn't accidently put rat poison in his food if he knew it was just for him. (Behave Gabriel. No trying to kill your family. No matter what.)

Kali also felt that life was back on track. Her business was going well and she had Gabriel to go home to in the evenings. Though she had banned him from cooking desserts every night. If he did that she wouldn't fit into her wedding dress, and she couldn't have that. (Good god no. Gotta fit into the pretty dress.) She was happy and couldn't wait to become Mrs Novak. Then maybe her and Gabriel could turn their minds to having some little Novak's, yes she would like that. She wasn't getting any younger after all. (Really, it seems everyone has babies on their mind right now. Bless 'em.)

* * *

And so that evening Dean and Castiel turned up at the plush apartment that was the home of Kali and Gabriel. Neither of them could quite get over the splendour of the place, but it reflected the personalities of those who lived there. And while it was grand, it wasn't ostentatious. It fitted Kali and Gabriel perfectly. And so they sat down to a perfect meal accompanied by the perfect wine and caught up on all that had been happening in everyone's lives.

When they heard about Dean and Cas trying to adopt a baby Gabriel and Kali were over joyed for the pair, though Gabriel did smirk at his brother as he got all doey eyed over the baby conversation, but he said nothing about how Castiel had a one point told him he didn't want children. (Good, a man is allowed to change his mind on these things after all.)

So all was well with the four of them. And later once Kali and Dean had decided to go and tidy the kitchen, Gabriel and Castiel were given a chance to talk.

"So daddy Cassie hu?" Gabriel said chuckling as they sat down on the couches.

"I hope so." Castiel replied sincerely smiling at his brother. He had missed Gabriel since he left, but he knew it was the right thing for him, and he did have Dean now so all was good.

"You'll do fine." Gabriel reassured his brother. He could just picture Dean and Castiel with a baby. The thing was going to be spoilt rotten. (No doubt.)

"Are you excited about your wedding?" Castiel asked changing the subject. They were here for Gabriel and Kali after all, not him and Dean.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Gabriel replied with a smug smile. Soon, not long now, and 17 years' worth of dreams would be becoming true for him. He would have the love of his life as his wife, and he would never let her go.

"And our brothers, are any of them coming?" Castiel asked cautiously. It was something he hadn't asked Gabriel before, he knew that if he had found out that any of them would be there he wouldn't have been able to get on the plane to come here.

"Well I haven't invited them, so I'm guessing not." Gabriel reassured Castiel. He had chosen Cassie over the rest of them and he didn't regret it for a second, and he never would.

"Good." Castiel replied with a smile before turning the conversation to less serious or painful subjects. And with that they eased into their age old comfortable relationship as if they had never been parted. Namely Gabriel taking the micky out of Castiel and his younger brother just rolling his eyes and humouring him. (That relationship will never change.)


	8. A Kabriel Wedding, Part 2: The Ceremony

**Hello my lovelies. I would like to thank rainystv for the wonderful review.**

 **So here is the next chapter. The wedding day. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The wedding of Gabriel and Kali was as opposite as the one between Dean and Castiel as you could get. It was large and lavish, and everyone who was anyone was invited, well, as long as your last name wasn't Novak at any rate. To save face, Michael had claimed that he had to take a business trip at the same time as the wedding rather than admitting he hadn't been invited. Which again entertained Gabriel. But today was not the day to be thinking of his brothers'. Today was the day to be thinking about the woman who would soon be walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress and becoming his wife. (Hell yes it is.)

The joining of the two great families, which Gabriel and Kali were members off, in matrimony had brought out the paparazzi. As such when Gabriel turned up at the hotel it was to find photographers trying to take snaps of the arriving guests. Turning and smiling a them all, it was his wedding day he would smile at the devil right now (and yes that probably did include his brother Lucifer, though would probably not stretch to Michael who was an ass), he saw Castiel and Dean standing in the doorway. With a wicked smile on his face he grabbed them out of the shadows and introduced them to the first reporter he could see.

"This is my best man and little brother Castiel, and this is his husband Dean." He stated loudly and clearly holding on to both of them so that the photographers could take some pictures. Once done he went with Castiel and Dean inside and ended the torture. He just wanted the world to know how much he loved Cassie. And how proud he was of him. (Ah bless, we all love Cas, Gabe.)

Once inside Dean made a hasty retreat to his seat with Rob and Matt. Leaving Gabriel to Castiel who was glaring at him. But however much the younger Novak would love to kill his brother for what he had just done. It was Gabriel's wedding day, as such he had to be nice to him. Gabriel of course knew exactly what was going through Cassie head and found it highly amusing. But that was done now, he had had his fun with his brother. Time to go and wait for his almost wife.

* * *

Kali was getting ready in the suite she had booked for this day. She had had her hair and make-up professionally done. No point looking anything but her best on her wedding day (so true), though in her hair she was wearing the combs Gabriel had given her when they were just getting together.

Her dress was a simple off the shoulder white silk which hugged her figure, she did not want to look like a wedding cake thank you very much (understandable, best to leave the cakes to Gabriel after all), and her veil was old family lace that had been passed down through the generations. She was just checking her reflection in the mirror when her father came into her room and just stood there looking at her.

"You look gorgeous." Shiva said with the proud smile of a father on his face. Though it was tempered with that fact that soon she wouldn't be just his. He would have to share her with Gabriel. Hmm, it was a good thing he liked the man otherwise he might be tempted to lock her in her room and never let her out again, screw the fact she was a woman of 35.

"Thanks dad. You don't look to shabby yourself." Kali replied turning to him with a smile.

"Well it's my only daughter's wedding day, again. Got to look my best don't I?" Shiva replied adjusting his bow tie with a twinkle in his eyes before he turned serious and put his hand in his pocket to pull out a leather jewellery case.

"Here, I want you to have this." he said softly to his daughter.

Kali frowned when she saw the box before taking it from her father. Opening it she found the most beautiful jewellery set consisting of a simple pendant made from some blue stone and earrings to match.

"I gave them to your mother on her wedding day. I know she would want you to have them on yours." Shiva explained as he watched his daughter studied the stones.

Looking up at her father Kali smiled with a sparkle of tears in her eyes. She would have asked why he hadn't given them to her on her first wedding day, but she knew the answer. Her father had always known that her ex-husband had never truly had her heart. Not the way Gabriel did, and always had.

"Thank you daddy, they're lovely." She whispered, then taking out the earrings she put them in. She then handed the pendant back to him to fasten round her neck.

"Perfect. She would be so proud you know. And she would have loved Gabriel." Shiva said to her reflection once the pendant was fasten.

"I know." With that Kali turned and gave her dad a kiss on the cheek. She felt once more like the young girl waiting to go to her prom with the guy she had a crush on from her father's restaurant, but this time it wasn't just one night she would be with Gabriel, but it would be forever.

Suddenly there was a squeal from the doorway, turning as one Shiva and Kali found Charlie standing there with her hands on her cheeks smiling at the bride.

"Oh you look awesome." Charlie screeched before running in and grabbing Kali in a hug.

"Careful of the dress. I don't want to crease." Kali responded with laughter in her voice at the woman's exuberance.

"You couldn't. You look perfect, Gabriel is going to die when he sees you." Charlie declared pulling back and taking Kali in once more.

"I hope not, I kinda want him to marry me instead of attending his funeral." Kali replied dry humour lacing her tone at Charlie's choice of words.

"Oh you know what I mean. So do you have it all?" Charlie asked excitement once again in her voice.

"It all?" Kali asked confused how. Just what was Charlie up to now? She had learnt to never truly trust this woman. She always had plans.

"You know, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue?" Charlie exclaimed as if it was obvious.

"I have three out of four, I'm sure that will do." Kali replied in a placating tone as she subconsciously touched the pendant around her neck. She didn't need that stuff for today to be perfect. In fact all she really needed was Gabriel to stand next to her and pledging to be her husband for the rest of their lives. The rest was just window dressing.

"What are you missing?" Charlie asked suddenly going into business mode making Kali sure that whichever it was, Charlie would move heaven and earth to get it for her.

"Borrowed." Kali replied with a shake of her head for giving into this craziness.

"Right." With that Charlie thought for a minute before pulling one of the rubber bracelets from her arm.

"Here you can borrow this." She said holding it out to the bride. And smiling Kali took it and thanked her. Yes it might be red and probably didn't really go with her dress, or anything she had on. But it was from Charlie and she would wear it with pride. She knew that without this woman she won't be with Gabriel after all. Charlie had got Dean and Cas together, and that had got her to see that YouTube video and see Gabriel once more after all the years without him. (So true, Charlie is responsible for it all. Got to love Charlie.)

With that Charlie gave her one more hug before rushing out the room. She wanted to get a good seat, she did like a good wedding after all. And in her line of work she had actually attended quite a few.

* * *

Gabriel stood at the head of the room and waited patiently for once. He knew that Kali was soon to be his and while he wanted it to happen now, he also wanted her to have the perfect wedding day, it was 18 years in the making after all. He knew that she had had all this at her last one, but this was the wedding that was always meant to be (So true). And so he would do anything to make the day perfect for her. (All she needs for that is to have you as her husband at the end of it darling.)

When he heard the music ring out through the room he turned with a smile on his lips to see a vision from his dreams walking towards him on her father's arms. His smile, which before had been the one he put on in public slipped into the real thing and when Kali was beside him he saw her smile matched his. Taking the hand that Shiva gave to him he and Kali turned to the woman who was performing there ceremony.

* * *

The words held no real meaning to either of them. They followed over their heads, the only thing they remembered was when they commented themselves to each other for all eternity, and the magical words "You may now kiss the bride."

Turning to Kali, Gabriel raised the fragile veil and gently lowered his lips to hers for their first kiss as man and wife. It was perfect, they were together and nothing would ever part them again. Of that they were both completely sure.

(Yeah they are finally married. Happy dance and smiles.)


	9. A Kabriel Wedding, Part 3: The Party

**Hello my dears. I would like to thank rainystv for the lovely review. I would also like to thank those of you who have followed and favoured since my last update.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I hope you like it. I felt I had to write this (I have recently started re-watching all of Supernatural and I am currently up to season five), you'll see what I mean, I hope.**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

The reception went as you would expect. Lots of singing and dancing and merriment had by all. And a lot of laughter, especially at the tune Gabriel had insisted on having for the first dance, which was (yes you've guessed it) One Direction 'What Makes You Beautiful'.

Castiel gave a beautiful and elegant speech as Gabriel's best man which talked of their friendship and their life together as brothers. In fact it almost brought a tear to people's eyes. Or at least those who knew all that Castiel wasn't saying. There were also a couple of funny stories of Gabriel's desperate attempt to court Kali (the second time, including the karaoke in the street) and then the toasts were drunk to the good health of the bride and groom, whom it seemed couldn't take their eyes off of each other.

* * *

And so the afternoon moved onto evening entertainment (this was an all-day wedding) and more guests arrived for the larger second party that was being held then. Of course Gabriel and Kali had to go round welcome all these new people to their celebrations and smile as they heard for the thousandth time how wonderful it was they were finally married (as if they didn't realise that themselves). This preoccupation of the groom was why, when someone without a invite tried to get into the party, claiming to be the grooms brother, the security went to Castiel to get confirmation that they could allow him in.

"Mr Novak-Winchester? Sorry to interrupt but a man claiming to be your brother is at the door but he doesn't have an invite, we were wondering what you wished us to do." The man said as he came up to Castiel and Dean who were understandably trying to hide out by the bar area. (Yeah, that's right, hide by the bar. Always good thinking in my mind.)

"Did he give you a name?" Castiel asked his eyes widening. He did not want to see any of his brothers and he knew that none of them had been invited, so that could only mean that whichever one it was, was chancing it. The question was why? Castiel didn't want to cause a stir for Gabriel by refusing one of their brother's entrance, but he knew that Gabriel didn't want them there. It was very awkward. (I bet it was.)

"Lucifer." The security man replied making Castiel close his eyes and sigh. Even if he told them to escort him out of the building that particular brother would not go easily. He was also the one who was closest to Gabriel, after Castiel himself of course. When they were younger Lucifer and Gabriel had understood each other very well. They had the same sense of humour after all.

"Very well, I'll come." Castiel finally replied with a sigh. He didn't want to do this, hell he wasn't completely sure he could do this.

"You want me to come with you?" Dean murmured in his ear as he grabbed his arm to stop him following the security guard.

This sentence made Castiel smile and remember why he loved this man so much (not that he ever really forgot that). Without though or care he reached up and planted a gentle kiss on his husbands lips before he replied.

"No, it will be fine and I won't be long." He wanted to prove he could do this on his own. He hadn't wanted to see any of his family, but now he had no choice he would do what was needed to be done, and he would face his fears. With that Castiel walked off to go and confront his brother. This was Gabriel's wedding and he wasn't going to let Lucifer ruin the day for him or Kali. No way in hell. (Yes. You go Castiel.)

* * *

Dean watched Castiel walk off with a frown on his face before he turned to hunt for Gabriel in the crowd. Locating him Dean made his way over to his brother-in-law. He didn't like the idea of Cas talking to any of his brothers without him or Gabriel there, and he had a feeling that Cas' older brother would agree with him.

* * *

"Hello Lucifer." Castiel said in a clear, confident voice as he walked into the side room that security had placed the elder Novak in.

"Cassie. Well, well look who grew up." Lucifer replied looking him up and now, noticing the smart cut of his suit, the messy hair that could never be tamed and the slight lines around Castiel's eyes from smiling so much.

"No thanks to you. What are you doing here?" Castiel replied glaring back at Lucifer but keeping his composure, he hadn't come here to make a scene after all, but to get Lucifer to leave calmly and peacefully even if he knew it was unlikely that that would ever happen.

"I wanted to offer Gabriel my congratulations, find out why I wasn't invited, though I've got the answer to that one now." Lucifer replied with a shrug and deliberately sat down in a comfy armchair and crossed his legs, making himself comfortable waiting.

"I will deliver your message Lucifer, you can go now." Castiel said through gritted teeth. He recognised that stance of his brothers. It was one that said that nothing short of fire would move him from his position. It was a stance that used to frighten him, but now it just irritated him. He realised then that this man could do anything he wished to him and Castiel would not care, Lucifer no longer held any power over him. He now knew that all his brother's had ever told him was a lie. He was happy with Dean, and he had his family. This man was nothing to him now. (Yes. So glad for you Cassie.)

"I could, but I'm not going to." Lucifer replied smirking up at Castiel, he knew how this had always made little Cassie so afraid. He would get his way if this was who Gabriel sent to fight his battles. Castiel was always the weakest of them all after all. (So not true you douche.)

Castiel was just about to shrug and tell Lucifer to suit himself when the door opened again and Gabriel strolled through it with Dean hot on his heels.

"You know Luci I loved you, but you are a massive bag of dicks." Gabriel said conversationally to Lucifer causing the other man's eyebrows to raise slightly. He hadn't seen Gabriel since he had returned to New York, and he was surprised by the man who stood in front of him. This was a man who would take crap from no one. A Gabriel he had always known was there, underneath his brother's skin, but one he had never expected to see.

"Is that really the way to want to greet your elder brother Gabriel?" He replied with humour in his voice to hide his surprise.

"Oh believe me. That was polite. Now leave, or I'll have Dean-o here escort you out." Gabriel answered still in his conversational tone. He wasn't going fight Lucifer over this one. This man was leaving, and that was that really. There was nothing to argue over. And if Lucifer did, he would happily tell the world **all** their dirty little secrets.

"So that's my brother-in-law. Well I must say Cassie, you do have good taste." Lucifer replied turning to look at the man who had arrived behind Gabriel but was now standing beside Castiel.

"Lucifer, just go." Castiel replied with a bored voice. He wanted to get back to the party with his husband and brother. With his family.

"I just came to say congrats to you and Kali." Lucifer said turning to Gabriel and ignoring Castiel's words.

"I'll pass the message along, now go." Gabriel replied narrowing his eyes at the other man. No one treated Cassie with disrespect in front of him.

"It was good seeing you again Gabriel… and Dean, it was a pleasure." And with that Lucifer sauntered out of the room he had been held in and out of the hotel all together with a smug grin on his face at being able to get in the last word. (I don't think I like you much.)

Gabriel watched his elder brother leave before turning to Castiel and checking he was alright after Lucifer had refused to acknowledge him at the end. Though when he saw that he was being held tight in Dean's arms he guessed his little brother was fine. With a nod for his brother-in-law he made his way back to the reception and his wife. Damn how he loved having a wife.

* * *

Dean held Castiel tight not so much because the man needed it. He seemed actually rather fine to Dean, but more because if he didn't he would be tempted to chase after Lucifer and punch him in the face, and he had the feeling that wouldn't go down so well with his husband.

"Dean I am fine." Castiel mumbled into his husband's shoulder, though he had the feeling that if Dean didn't let him go soon he might not be able to breathe.

"Yeah you may be, but I'm not." Dean replied though he did loosen his hold so he could rest his forehead against Castiel's.

"Don't worry love, we'll be going home tomorrow." Castiel responded with a smile as he place his hand on Dean's cheek in an attempt to offer him a calming presence.

"Thank god for that." Dean replied with a chuckle before he leaned down and kissed his husband with a love and passion. He couldn't wait to get them back to their house, back to their home.

And Castiel, well, he couldn't agree more. This life of his brother's was not the one for him, no that one was the one he had with Dean.

* * *

Kali and Gabriel left a few hours later to start their honeymoon to Europe. They had decided that if they were going to take a holiday they might as well making it a working one and as such had arranged to visit different vineyards and suppliers while they were away, and honestly they couldn't wait. They were finally together forever, they could ask for nothing more. (Ah so sweet.)

And while the party carried on long after the couple had left Dean and Castiel sneaked away soon after Gabriel and Kali's departure, they wanted to pack so they could make their way home the next day. After all they had an adoption to get moving along.

The end. (Of the second and final wedding at least.)


	10. The Extension of the Winchester Clan

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank Guest (lovely21) and rainystv for the wonderful reviews.**

 **So I haven't been feeling very well this weekend and as such I felt he need to write something really mushy. This chapter is the result of that need, I hope you like it.**

 **Also I have no idea how the adoption process works, this is all purely made up by me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean and Castiel had spent the last few weeks turning their guest room into the most perfect nursery. They had painted the walls a combination of blue and green to represent the sky and countryside. Then taking sponges they had used variations of greens, browns, yellows and reds to create trees and plants on to the landscape, and into the beautiful blue sky they had painted a smiling sun, a few clouds and a massive rainbow. (Yeah a mural walled bedroom, who doesn't want one of those?)

Once the wall scene had been completed they moved on to making the furniture, the first thing to be put together of course was the amazing wooden cot they had chosen for their future child. And the mobile of animals and bees to be positioned so that said child would be able to watch it go round as they tried to sleep. Then of course they got the child shelves and draws to hold all the tiny cute clothing, as well as a changing station and bathing area.

* * *

Now it was the day they had been waiting for for so long. They had got a call telling them that the new member of their family was waiting for them. So they piled into the impala, a car seat and changing bag already placed securely in the back, and drove with muted excitement to collect their new baby.

Castiel couldn't believe the time had finally come, they had been waiting months, going through the process of being vetted and checked, having their friends and family being checked and vetted as well. Though it did help that they had references from not only the chief of police (thank you Rufus) but also from a social worker a child protective e services (thank you Lisa). But now, today was the day they would be meeting their baby for the very first time and taking it home. It was a dream come true.

Dean was just as excited. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the little bundle of blankets that was soon to be their child. He wondered what sex they were getting, they had said they didn't mind and would take either so this was going to be a surprise, a bit like when a woman actually has the kid he guested. But whichever sex it was he couldn't wait to get it home and dress it in all the cute little outfit they had got it. Introduce it to its cousin Mary, and generally just devote his life to the child and its other daddy. (Oh Dean you soppy, soppy man. It's adorable.)

* * *

They pulled up outside the social services building exuding a false sense of calm. It was a sense they carried with them as Dean took the car seat and Castiel the changing bag and made there was inside. It was time to meet their child.

Hannah, the lady in charge of the Novak-Winchester adoption application watched the two men walk inside and saw right through the aura of calm they were trying to exude. She could see that in truth they were nervous and excited and couldn't wait to get their baby. That was good, she liked it when both partners where so keen to have a child. Smiling she opened the door to her office for them and asked that they sit so they could go over the final pieces of paper work.

"Welcome Dean, Castiel. So you're here to collect your baby. I have the pleasure of telling you that it's a girl. The mother has made one request before giving her up for adoption which I promised to ask you, and that is she would like the little girl to be called Claire, of course if you don't want to you don't have to-" At that point Castiel interrupted what she was saying to reassure here that that was no problem. They just wanted the baby, their daughter.

"No Claire sounds fine. Don't you agree Dean?" Castiel asked turning to his husband with his eyes glowing, they were getting a girl.

"Hell yeah. No problem with Claire, do you think we can see her now?" Dean replied excitement oozing from every pore as he turned back to Hannah. He just wanted to see their daughter, see her held in his husband's arms, hold her in his own arms.

"Of course if you'll just wait here." Hannah replied with a smile and walked out the office door. She hadn't really though that they would have a problem with the name, after all they just wanted a child.

Castiel could barely take the waiting any more, with that he stood to start pacing the room, not that there was a lot of space, he just wanted their daughter to be with them already, be with them to start their new life.

"Hey come here, it'll all be perfect." Dean muttered as he noticed that Cas was pretty much wearing a hole in the carpet.

"I know, I just can't wait." Castiel replied moving so he was standing next to Dean and taking the hand he held out to him in one of his own and squeezing it. Before either of them could say any more the door opened and Dean stood, still holding Castiel's hand, to watch Hannah come in with a small bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Neither of them moved as she walked carefully over to them and held the bundle out to them. Castiel, who was standing slightly in front of Dean, reached out his arms and took the baby from the woman, and looked into the face of their daughter for the first time as he pulled her close to him. Dean stood there and watched. He couldn't believe how happy and proud he was feeling right then. (Yeah, baby.)

"Isn't she beautiful?" Castiel asked tearing his eyes from Claire's sleeping face to look at Dean.

"Yeah." Was all Dean could reply. Instead of saying more he wrapped his arms around both his husband and his daughter. He had wrapped his arms around his family. They were complete now.

At that point the eyelids of baby Claire fluttered and opened to revel the blue eyes all young babies had, though Dean was sure that they would stay, they were like Cas', and those where the best kind of eyes to have in his mind.

Castiel smiled into the blue eyes of their daughter and spoke in his deep gravelly voice which seemed to vibrate through both Dean and the child in his arms.

"Hello Claire, we are you daddy's and we are going to take care of you and love you for the rest of your life okay?"

"And no doubt spoil you rotten." Dean added on at the end making Castiel chuckle.

"Oh no doubt about that." He replied with a nod. (So sweet.)

Then came the process of signing papers so that Claire became legally there's and placing her in her car seat before carrying her outside and placing her in the back of the impala to start her new life as Claire Novak-Winchester. And what a life it will be, with all her family around her loving her and supporting her, and her cousin to play with and to become as close to as a sister. Yes, Claire Novak-Winchester was in for a good life with her daddy's. (I bet she is.)

And Dean and Castiel looked at each other as they got into the car and smiled, both of them realising that with the addition of their daughter they had both found the dream they had always had for their lives. They had the one they loved and there daughter, what more could they ask for from life? They had their happily ever after.


	11. The Realisation of a Dream

**Hello my darlings. I would like to thank thefriendlyguy63 and greenpineapple for the lovely reviews.**

 **So here is the next chapter, I'm in a sappyish mood and listening to Metallica, so be warned. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Gabriel had everything he had ever wanted, well almost everything, he had the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful woman he had ever met as his wife, he ran a chain of highly successful restaurants, and his name was banded around with the best in his business, hell he had even appeared on a couple of cooking shows and been such a hit the network were after him to do a whole series, but… something was missing. Well more than one thing, but he and Kali were working on the second. It wasn't like he could snap his fingers and she would be pregnant after all, these things take time, and hey he wasn't complaining, he enjoyed the trying and all. But no, the problem was, despite all his fame and acclaim, he missed his bakery. Yes he got to write the menus for the restaurants he now owed, but firstly no pastry chef had yet been able to do his dessert creations complete justice, and second, well when people go to a restaurant the main was the dish they were really interested in. Not the dessert. And yet, desserts were still where his heart truly lay. Then there was the fact that managing all these restaurants was more paper work than actual cooking. God he missed his kitchen where he could put in his hair grips and sing One Direction without a million questions being fired at him or the staff looking at him as if he was a god or something. The admiration really killed the buzz, you know? (Well no, but I'll take you word for it my dear.)

And so there was just something off with his new life. But he had accepted that he would have to give up some things when he came here. He could do it, it would be fine. He would survive. And let's be honest he really didn't have that much to complain about after all. He had everything he ever wanted and more… it was just, hell the Chinese where right, be careful what you wish for, you might get it. (Got to love a proverb.)

Kali of course wasn't stupid. She knew that she and Gabriel were good, they were perfect, even their arguments were perfect for Christ sake. But she knew, that something wasn't right with her husband. He was not completely happy, and she couldn't have that. She loved Gabriel more than anything else in the world, and as he would give up everything for her, she would do the same for him. It fact she had come to a decision. It would be difficult, and complicated, but they could make it work. And she would happily do it for her husband. (Ah bless, but tell me, have you ever heard of the word compromise? Just a thought.)

* * *

That was how, one evening, when Gabriel came in with shadows under his eyes from his inability to sleep, mainly from the restlessness he found at his fingers itching to get creating but not being allowed (that's me when I can't write), Kali greeted him with a smile and glass of good wine before guiding him to a chair and sitting across from him.

"Kali-ko, what's going on?" Gabriel asked suddenly going on alert, she had that we need to talk face. Oh god she wasn't going to leave him was she? He couldn't take that. Hell no, he wouldn't let that happen. (Chill Gabriel, Kali is not leaving you. trust me.)

"Calm down Gabe. I'm not going anywhere without you." Kali replied being able to read her husband with ease. She couldn't believe that he had actually though that she could leave him now. That he still wasn't completely sure she was his. Because she was, with all her heart. (Bless you, you're all gooey and sweet.)

"What does that mean?" Gabriel asked now confused. Okay maybe he slightly overacted when he thought she was leaving him (slightly?) but now he had no idea what was going on. Because there was definitely something she wanted to tell him, and yep, she was drinking so it wasn't that he was going to become a father.

"You're not happy." Kali stated simply smiling at the love of her life.

"What? No I'm fine-" Gabriel started to protest sitting up in his chair to make it more believable, and it was the truth, he was fine, it was just…

"Gabriel Novak do not lie to me." Kali interrupted sternly giving him a look he imaged she would give their child if they ever misbehaved, he briefly felt sorry for that child, because let's be honest it was going to be his. As such, it probably would be getting that look a lot. But anyway that look made him want to protest that he wasn't lying, even if he was, slightly, but then Kali held up her hand and gave him another look, one he knew better than to argue with. (Well done for learning that Gabriel, you will go far my son.)

"No, you listen for once. I know you're not happy, so I've been thinking, and I have come up with a way I can run my business from that town Castiel and Dean live in as well as you being able to manage the restaurants. It might take some juggling but it will work. So we can go back and you can have your bakery again." Kali explained with smile as if she had just given him Christmas making Gabriel smile in return, though his was more a fond one filled with love for the woman who would do that for him.

"I don't want to go back Kali." He said shaking his head and leaning forwards so he could take her hands in his. And he didn't. He loved New York. It was the place for him.

"Then what do you want Gabe?" Kali aske confused now. She knew that he was missing something in his life, and from how much he cooked when he was at home she was sure it was the bakery. Though she had to say her staff loved that he was cooking so much at home, every day she would bring in a new cake or treat of some sort for them to eat.

"I want to bake. I want to be able to create all the crazy desserts and cakes that come into my mind. To the level I can, and want, to bake them that." Gabriel replied trying to explain what it was he was feeling. Not that there was any real solution to the problem he knew. It wasn't like he could appoint himself pastry chef in one the restaurants or anything. That would never work, he knew he had tried it. (Oh bless you Gabriel, there must be some solution, oh yes there is, and I know it as I'm writing it. Yeah.)

"Then do it." Kali stated as if it was that simple. Which to her it really was.

"What open a high class bakery in New York? I don't want to be running round making celebrities wedding cakes, I have enough of that already." Gabriel replied with disbelief. The amount of people he had wanting him to make their special cakes after their wedding was rather alarming, and that wasn't really what he wanted to do. He wanted to make more than just pretty cakes.

"Then open a restaurant." Kali suggested with a shrug. Yes okay it may be a slightly strange idea, but if anyone could make it work it would be her husband. She was pretty sure he could do anything if he put his mind to it. Hell he got her back after she had resolutely decided that was never going to happen after all. (So very true my dear. Nothing is impossible unless you believe it to be so.)

"What a restaurant that just serves desserts?" Gabriel asked in disbelief, because really, who would go to place like that? (Me, me, I would. Love dessert I do.)

"Why not?" Kali replied with a shrug and a challenge in her eye that made Gabriel sit back and think, it was then that he remembered his dream from so long ago, to have a pastry business called Heaven's Delights. But could he make that business into a restaurant though? (Hell yeah you can babe.)

"Hu, why not indeed? Heaven's Delights re-imaged." He finally said when he realised that there really was only one way to find out. And that was to give it a go. (Yeah.)

"Exactly." Kali replied with a smile as the name she had not heard spoken in over 15 years once again passed the man she loved lips.

"I love you Kali Novak, have I told you that?" Gabriel asked leaning forwards and grabbing her and pulling so she was now sitting in his lap.

"Not in the last hour, no." Kali replied with a smile for her husband, the love of her life.

"Well I do." Gabriel replied softly as he lowered his lips to his wife's and kissed her with all the feeling and passion he held for her in his heart.

* * *

And that was how Heaven's Delights was created. A restaurant that served the best desserts, pastries and cakes in the whole of New York, if not the USA. It became an instant success, its head chef and primary creator already being known and loved by New York's elite. And Gabriel, well he finally found that thing that was missing from his life. Oh he still created the menus for the restaurants once owed by Shiva and now his, but he hired someone else to do the paper work for him. As such those restaurants had never been so well run, and Gabriel got to once again put in his butterfly hair clips and sing along to One Direction (and various other slightly dubiously upbeat music, I'm pretty sure a bit of Cher and Abba slipped into his playlist on some days) in his own kitchen, and while yes he had staff, he chose young, up and coming potential that he could train and release into the world. Those with a certain panache. As such they accepted the eccentricity of their boss, anything for a chance to work with the great Gabriel Novak. The best pastry chef in a generation. Hell he got awards and Michelin stars to prove it.


	12. The Birth of a Baby Novak

**Hello my rumbumptious pumpkins (don't ask). I would like to thank** **Tie-Dyed Broadway for the lovely review.**

 **So this is the penultimate chapter of this story. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean was running round the house in the organised chaos that he managed to have every morning, or at least he insisted it was organised, Castiel wasn't so sure he would agree. It seemed to him as if his husband was actually doing his best impression of a headless chicken. But either way he wasn't going to interrupt, he knew better than to interfere with Dean's 'organisation'. Instead he went about his own making sure that they had everything they were going to need for that day. Or more importantly every Claire was going to need. They had recently celebrated her first birthday and it was a year to the day since they had first brought her home. She was a delight in their life and both and he and Dean loved her more than anything, he was pretty sure that that included each other, but he really didn't want to test that theory. Their daughter was a very inquisitive baby, and liked to investigate everything, of course this investigation then involved placing everything in her mouth and trying to eat it. Sam insisted that this was a trait she had learnt from Dean as he was sure his brother would eat anything that was put in front of him. A statement Dean couldn't refuse the first time it was uttered courtesy of having his mouth full of food.

But anyway back to packing all that she would need for the day. Claire would be spending the morning at the local day care where her favourite, and currently only though that would be changing at any time (a time very soon), cousin Mary Winchester also went. The two seemed to egg each other on to do more and more investigating. Which usually also entailed making a mess everywhere. Not that either of their parents truly minded that fact. Castiel could only hope that when Kali, who was currently extremely pregnant, had her child that his daughter would have the same sort of relationship with it as she did with Sam's daughter. And if he was honest he couldn't wait to become an uncle by blood. (Ah bless you Cassie.)

Looking round Castiel was sure he had everything they needed, though looking at the bags around him he became aware that most of it belonged to their daughter not that that mattered. Though she never seemed to travel light, he briefly wondered if she would be like that when she was older too, but only time would answer that for him (though it was probably a good guess). He was checking that they had everything when Dean came up behind him, and wrapped his arms around the man he loved.

"Ready?" Dean asked gently resting his chin on Castiel's shoulder.

"I think so." Castiel replied leaning back against him while they both smiled down at the baby girl strapped into her rocker staring up at them with the big blue eyes that she never lost.

"Good. We've a car to catch." Dean said placing a gentle kiss on his husband's cheek.

"Very true." Castiel answered turning in Dean's arms so he could return the kiss, but this one was to his husband's lips. But before it could go any further there was a shrill sound of his phone going off. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw he had a message from Gabriel.

 _Kali's in labour. I'm going to become a daddy. Will keep you posted._

"It looks like my brother is about to become a father." Castiel said once he read it smiling down at the message before turning to look at Dean who was watching him with love in his eyes.

"God help us all. Any child of Gabriel's is bound to be a handful." Dean replied ruthfully pulling back from Cas so he could text Sam and let him know of the addition to the family before they headed out to work.

"So very true." Castiel replied a smile on his face at the idea of have a little niece or nephew, before he picked up their daughter and made his way of the house. It would have to make sure that he could organise a time for the whole family to meet its latest member.

* * *

Kali had got to that point in pregnancy where she just wanted to have it over and done with. She was fed up with feeling like a whale all the time, though Gabriel insisted that to him she had never looked more beautiful, but as she pointed out, his opinion really wasn't the one that counted, hers did (so true). And hey it wasn't that she felt fat, she was just fed up with having another person inside of her. She wanted her baby in her arms rather than her stomach. As such when she felt the first pains course across her abdomen she sighed in relief that it was finally happening. Gabriel of course was the complete opposite going absolutely crazy when she told him she was having the baby, now. It was rather amusing to watch him scurry about making sure that she had everything in her bag that she had had packed and by the door for the last six weeks. And then it was time to go, making their way to the maternity unit to have their baby. (Yeah another baby. You can never have too many in this family.)

* * *

Half way through the labour and Kali was seriously rethinking her wish to have the baby out of her. In fact she would gladly go back to the pregnant stage permanently, anything to get away from the god damn pain she was feeling right then. (I hear you love.)

"Shh, Shh. It's alright sweetheart, you're doing great." Gabriel muttered as he held Kali's hand and rubbed her back during in a break between the contractions.

"What the hell would you know about it? After this Gabriel Novak you are not coming anywhere near me ever again, got that?" Kali growled at him the last words shouted out as another contraction hit, and Gabriel being the sensible man he was nodded his head in agreement. He had long since given up trying to coach her in her breathing, that had elicited a, let's say, less than friendly response. (Yeah I bet it did darling.)

* * *

After what felt like an eternity where her world had condensed down to pain and remembering to breathe the midwife smiled up at her and told her in sweet voice that it was time to push. At that Kali sighed in relief, it was finally, nearly over. And so she pushed, and pushed. And more pain and another push and then suddenly it was over and the midwife was proclaiming that it was a boy. She watched as the doctors and nurses took her baby to do whatever it was they did to new-borns, but she had heard the cry of her son and soon he was brought to her and she had him in her arms and suddenly the pain all seemed to fade away and looking into his squashed red face, she knew that she would happily do it all again for this perfect little man. In that second, with her son in her arms every one of her priorities shifted. This baby, her son, was now the most important thing in her world. (Yes he is.)

And Gabriel standing at her side felt the shift within him as well. They had a son and he was perfect. There was nothing he would not do for him, he knew that. This is little man had suddenly become the centre of their universe.

"Hello Loki, welcome to the world." He whispered running his finger across the baby's clenched knuckles. He then wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her on the forehead. That kiss portraying all the feelings he had for the woman who had just made his world complete. And Kali understanding without the need for words leaned into the man she loved as they both looked down on their son, love and pride shining in their eyes. (Ah gooey mushiness.)


	13. The Finale of Happiness

**Hello again. So here we are, the last chapter of this story. I would like to take this time to thank all of you wonderful people who have reviewed this story as well as those of you who have followed and favoured. It's amazing that you have all stuck with this series throughout the three stories and I really do thank you for your continued support. I hope you like the ending.**

 **Anyway enough from me, enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Kali and Gabriel departed the plane with their 9 month old son securely held in his mother's arms. It was strange being back here once more, in the town (That I still haven't named, oops) Gabriel had fled to with Castiel all those years ago. To the town where Kali and he had met once again. And fallen in love once again. It was a place that was as different from New York as they could get, but it would always be special to them both. Smiling at each other Gabriel guided Kali through the doors to collect there luggage.

Coming out into the main area of the airport they found their family waiting for them. There was Castiel holding a waving Claire with Dean standing beside him his hand on the buggy which Claire was supposed to be in. Not that she ever spent much time it, instead preferring being in one of her daddy's arms, not that either of said daddy's ever complained about this, it was where they liked her to be too.

This wasn't the first time the Winchester-Novak's had met Loki, having gone to visit soon after his birth, but this was the first time the boy had come to them, and as such it would be the first time for him to meet Sam, Mary and a once again pregnant Jess. It would be the first time that Dean and Cas would have their whole family together since all the children were born and they couldn't wait. (Yeah a family gathering.)

They had planned out this family get together with almost military precision and tonight they would all be together at their home for a typical family BBQ. And by family they meant they had invited everyone who came under that heading in their mind, including Bobby and Ellen, Charlie and whichever woman she was currently dating, Missouri and Garth and his new girlfriend Bess, as well as their blood relatives. It was going to be perfect.

Dean and Cas dropped Gabriel and Kali off at the Bakery as they were once again staying in the apartment above, and as soon as they got through the door Missouri descended on Loki and Kali, which made Gabriel smile and gave him a chance to sneak into the kitchen. He always loved this kitchen, and yes it might not have all the fancy stuff his new one did, it was still special to him. Turning on the radio and pulling out his butterfly hair clips he turned and smiling set to work. He had promised Dean pie after all, he should probably get to make it. (You do that my dear. Good plan.)

* * *

Dean prepared all the food he would be cooking that night himself. He didn't care if his brother in law was a Michelin stared chef, this was his grill, he would cook the meat to perfection his way. Though he might have used a newly released spice mix in the burgers which might have been devised by a certain chef he knew, but no one needed to know that, and he made sure to hide all the incriminating evidence at the back of the cupboard. He did allow Cas to make up some salads and such though he knew that all the guests would also be bringing things with them, that was the way of family, right? (Yes, it is.)

The first to arrive was Sam, Jess and Mary who came baring beers for Sam, Dean and Cas and fruit juice for the kids and Jess. As well as homemade gingerbread people, which of course Dean and Cas gushed over as it was obvious that the decoration had been done mainly by the three year old Mary.

Next up was Bobby and Ellen who brought yet more beer (hmm. I think I'm seeing a theme here) as well as a pasta salad and some homemade coleslaw, well The Roadhouse made at any rate. Which Dean was eternity grateful for, he friggin' loved that stuff.

Next up was Garth and Bess both of whom were so bubbly and happy that it made all within their orbit smile, they had also brought cake, which hell, Dean wasn't going to say no to let's be honest, dessert was one of the five a day in his mind. (Oh darling, I so agree.)

And then came Gabriel, Kali, Loki and Missouri bringing Dean two pies, one for them all to share and one that he could hid away and eat all himself if he wished. Gabriel knew his brother-in-law well after all. (Very true, Dean does need his own pie.) They were greeted with lots of hugs and cries of delight as well as many people cooing over the baby who smiling charming at them all reminding more than one of the company of Gabriel just before he did something completely outrageous. (Well he is his father son my loves.)

And last but not least was Charlie, and on her arm was a surprise, for it was Dorothy, the woman Gabriel had tried to set her up with so long ago. Everyone had thought that that hadn't actually gone anywhere, Charlie never having really mentioned her again, but it seemed that the woman had had to go away for work. But she was back now, back for good, and looking to pick up where she left of with the cheery redhead cupid. And everyone there couldn't be happier for the pair. (Yeah Charlie's got a girl.)

With that they all settled down, most with a beer in hand and Dean put on his apron and started the cooking, though he was soon joined by Gabriel, who, surprisingly and probably sensibly, didn't try to give Dean any tips. Bobby on the other hand, in the role of Deans almost father, offered lots. Gabriel found that amusement enough for him. Though he had to confess when he tasted the burgers they were exceptional, and very familiar.

"Hey Dean-o, didn't realise you were such a fan." He said once he got his brother-in-law alone. He had stood there and watched all the people congratulate Dean on his wonderful burgers with a smirk on his face. (Naughty Gabriel, but let's be honest, you'll never change and we wouldn't want you to.)

"Shut up Gabe." Dean muttered at him with a glare. He should have known that Gabriel would be able to taste his own product in his burgers.

"Well you know, I'm bringing out a cook book in a few months, I'll send you a copy." Gabriel continued with laughter in his tone.

"And why would I want that?" Dean asked with bluster, though secretly he'd love that. Gabriel was one hell of a chef after all.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I've devoted a whole section to pie?" Gabriel replied with a laugh as he walked off leaving Dean simultaneously glaring at him and his eyes lighting up at the idea of being able to make pies close to Gabriel's standards. (Oh Dean and pie.)

Once they had all eaten the group settled to talk and exchange news while the three children played together, Mary bossing around Claire who spend most of her time making sure Loki did as Mary said. It was rather an adorable dynamic and one they all enjoyed seeing.

And so the extended Winchester family relaxed and enjoyed each other's company. Happy with the ones they loved. Happy that they had found each other. They couldn't really ask for more than that now could they? (Oh hell no.)

* * *

And later that evening the Queen of Moondoor once more sat on her throne and looked at the files she had on her computer. She had more people to match up and make happy, but she couldn't bring herself to do it right now. No right now she was thinking of the couples she had brought together and who, through which, she had found a family and happiness of her own. Smiling she shut down her computer and stood from her throne and started to make her way to the woman who was waiting for her in their room. Her last thought as she turned out the light in her office was the fact that her 100% success rate still stood.

The End.

* * *

 **And there you have darlings. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, the whole series not just this story and thank you once again for all the support you have given me.**

 **Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Peace out my dears, may you all get your happily ever after.**


End file.
